How Proud I Am
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Jared burst through the double doors leading to the dorm where he knew Prince Sky and his crew would be hanging out. “Oh man guys! You're not gonna believe this!”


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club. Man, do I wish I did though. And yes, I realize Riven's a bit OC in this.

**A/N:** For the fans of Stalked, I am still working on it. I've just got to remember where I was going with it. I forgot because I got my first flame ever and it took me a bit to bounce back from it. I'm good now though so you should expect the next chapter to be posted in a few days. This, though, is just dribble to get my creative juices flowing. Yes, I do realize there are several mistakes. I don't really care, like I said, it's just a dribble. I did check over it once though.

I have officially posted ten stories. Aaand, when I finish Stalked, I'm waiting a week and then I'm starting a Winx Club/InuYasha crossover! I'm excited for it! Are you? It will be Musa/Riven & Kagome/InuYasha, of course. I'm sorry. I'm a Kikyo hater. Anyways, I'm getting off track.

Enjoy and review!

It was a cold day in January. Excitement was everywhere, stretching across the Alfea campus. That excitement however, failed to reach three young fairies.

Dance class had gone over by ten minutes. It was a tough class that was meant to keep the willing students graceful and healthy. Bloom, Flora, and Tecna had decided the extra hour they got to spend with their friends just wasn't worth the pain they experienced the next day. Musa, Layla, and Stella though loved it.

Layla, the experienced athlete, enjoyed the burn she felt in her legs when she woke up the next morning, Musa simply had fun learning the hottest new moves, and Stella just had fun staying in shape for Brandon.

"Wow. Is it just me or did Miss DuFeaunt get tougher over the break?" Layla walked across the campus, sweaty and gross and more than ready to just jump in the shower with all her clothes on.

Despite the frigid temperature, the trio wore only short skirts, leggings, sneakers, and tank tops with towels looped around their necks.

"I heard she and her boyfriend broke up over the break. Maybe she's taking it out on us." Stella gossiped before taking another huge swig of her water.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's not allowed to do that Stell." Musa skipped ahead three feet and twirled, facing her friends. "Maybe you two are just out of shape from no dancing over Winter Break."

"Um, no. You spent the whole break with Riven." Layla teased. "Maybe he just whipped you into better shape than us."

Musa blushed. "Actually, we spent the whole break with him attempting to teach me to snowboard."

Layla and Stella stopped and turned to look at each other before Stella spit her water out of her mouth and the two fell into a fit of giggles.

Layla wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry Muse. It's just so funny picturing you busting your ass in front of Riven." She started laughing again.

"Yeah," Stella was hunched over holding her stomach. "Or rolling down the side of the mountain and being turned into a giant snowball. I can just see it! Only your head and your arms and legs sticking out of the snowball as you roll."

The girls launched into another fit of laughter causing Musa to blush even more profusely. "It's not funny guys. I couldn't sit for a week when I got back! I hurt places in my ass that I didn't even know I had."

Layla finally got control and sobered up. "Did you ever land directly on your spine? I did that when I was first learning and the shock of the fall shot up my spine and rattled my brain. I swear it was mush for days."

Stella launched into more laughter until Justin, one of the boys' classmates, walked up behind her and popped her bra.

All laughter ceased as the girls turned to glare at the ass who did it. Layla was the first to find her voice. "What the hell was that Justin? Don't tell me that you've stooped low enough to fit sexual harassment to your long list of flaws."

"There's not much there to harass though is there? So, no." Justin looked pleased with himself, further infuriating the girls.

Stella still at a loss for words and Layla rendered speechless again, it was Musa who reacted. She dropped her water and threw her towel at Layla and walked up to the boy.

He looked down his nose at her and snorted a laugh. "What? Is the street rat's whore gonna do something?"

Musa smirked. Before anyone could react Musa had punched Justin in the gut, locking her fist exactly the way Riven had showed her. When he doubled over she connected her fist to his nose, harder than she had intended. When she heard the crack and he had been forced up from the blow, she threw a hard left hook before kicking him in the ribs, letting her magic flow through her foot. Justin flew backwards three feet before making an odd squeaking noise as his goons grabbed him and headed out of the gates toward Red Fountain so their doctor could take care of him.

Musa humphed and turned back to the girls. Not a sound was made as she grabbed her towel and picked up her water. She looked at the two shocked fairies before looking around. Everyone in the courtyard was staring at her. "What?" She growled and turned to walk toward her dorm. She thought she deserved a warm shower.

Jared burst through the double doors leading to the dorm where he knew Prince Sky and his crew would be hanging out. "Oh man guys! You're not gonna believe this!"

Six heads looked up and stared at the boy as if he had grown another head. Jared was panting, he had run up three flights of stairs and run across the whole campus when he heard what had happened to Justin. He had been helping in the Infirmary when the boy had come in.

Riven muted the leva races on TV. "Well, are you gonna tell us or do we have to guess?" At least he wasn't cranky today.

Jared took a big gulp of air before starting. "I was in the Infirmary helping Damien clean his supplies when Justin and his goons came bursting in! They had been at Alfea and Justin popped Stella's bra strap and then insulted her and when Musa went to tell him off, he called her a whore! She beat the shit out of him! Seriously! He's in the Infirmary now! He's bleeding a lot, he's got a broken nose and three cracked ribs! He was crying!"

The room burst into laughter. After a few minutes, Riven turned the sound back on and pulled out his phone. Opening the text messages, he typed in Musa's number and a quick message.

_Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?_

Send.


End file.
